Thank You
by Sabi2
Summary: A little appreciation is shown to one of the Avengers when Steve runs into the waitress he saved during the battle.


A little appreciation is shown to one of the Avengers when Steve runs into the waitress he saved during the battle.

**Hey Guys! So this came to me a week ago and I thought for sure someone would write something about it but no one did (that I have seen…), so I decided to take a stab at it. I think I remember things right but I have only seen the movie twice (lol) so sorry if I miss anything. I decided to use the actress's real name who was the waitress because she was cast as "waitress." Im sorry if it's a bit light on dialog… this is my first Avengers fic. I OWN NOTHING-  
**

**EDIT: So... thanks to Scary-little-elf21 I have changed her name to Beth, I tried to catch her name tag in the movie but obviously I was looking somewhere else at the point where you could read it. AND... the big one. I totally forgot that she ended up in a bank and that was where the explosion was and everything! I don't have time right now to go back and re-write it, so this is just a friendly heads up that this story does not actually follow cannon... Think of it more as an idea that took several scenes and combined them lol. Sorry about that. Also fixed a couple typos... let me know if you find any more.  
**

**Sabi2~  
**

* * *

Steve wandered the streets of Manhattan trying to find some sort of peace with himself over all of the events that had happened since he had been brought in to SHIELD and the Avengers. It had only been a month since the battle and yet it seemed almost as though it had never happened. Of course there was severe structural damage in many areas but people had simply made the best of things and continued on with their daily lives. Steve aimlessly walked, surveying the handiwork of the city's residents and looking to see if any old familiar places had survived the battle. Before long though his stomach rumbled and he sighed, deciding that he might as well get some food while he was out. SHIELD headquarters had a great cafeteria but even they got a little repetitive.

Steve headed for the nearest diner only to realize it was the exact diner where several civilians had been trapped and nearly killed by a handful of Chitauri warriors. The place was clean and the windows were new but Steve could still see traces of black from the explosion that flung him out of the second story window and into the street below. Shrugging off the memory of that day Steve walked in and found an empty booth to sit in. After a few minutes a girl came out of the kitchen with a notebook in her hand. "I'll be right with you sir!" she called to him without looking as she ran over to another table that was making a fuss about coffee and refills. "Sorry about that sir! How is everything going today? My name is Beth, can I get you something to drink?" the girl asked in a friendly tone as she made her way to Steve's table without looking up, scribbling something in her notebook as she walked.

"Uh, just water please and I would like – " Steve was interrupted when he heard a gasp, looking up from his menu he found the girl staring at him with her mouth open. He inwardly cringed, hoping she was not going to explode in the middle of the diner that Captain America was there. He didn't really recognize her but he also remembered that this particular location was where he had lost his helmet. It was possible that some people had seen his face. "Miss, are you –"

"I am so sorry sir, I just realized something," Steve opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off again, "I apologize for interrupting you. You said a water…and were you ready for food as well?" speaking almost too fast for Steve to understand. He faltered for a moment when no comments were made about his "hero identity" but managed to finish ordering a burger and fries.

Several refills later Steve asked for his check and as he was fishing out some money to pay with he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to worry about this, it's on the house." Beth smiled down at his puzzled look. "I never thought I would get to tell you thank you in person, this is the least I can do for you after saving my life. Wait here a moment." she took his plate and check and walked back to the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a brown paper bag that she placed on the table. "I believe this belongs to you, sorry if it's a little scratched up, my little brother got his hands on it, he is a big fan" Beth whispered the second half of her sentence. Steve opened the bag to find none other than his missing helmet. He smiled and reached for her as she turned around to walk away.

"Beth… thank you. Your little brother, how old is he?" Steve asked as he fished a sharpie out of his jacket. Ever since Coulson had asked about his autograph Tony had joked that he should always keep one on his person and handed him one from his desk right then.

"Ten" Beth stopped and watched as Steve signed the blue helmet, making sure to keep it hidden from the other patrons, and passed it back to her.

"Then I'm sure he would enjoy this more than me." With that he smiled at Beth and left the diner feeling much better than he had in the last month. With a smile on his face Steve headed for "home." He would definitely sleep better that night.

* * *

**So…. let me know what you think! I don't really plan on taking this any farther. I might consider one more chapter if the feedback is outrageously amazing lol… but this is really all I had in mind. **

**Sabi2~**


End file.
